Amnesia
by Asura Aoi
Summary: .:Oneshot:.El tiempo pasa y no espera a ningún hecho…pero a veces nos hace caer en el mismo hecho otra vea, y aunque ni siquiera lo recordemos...nos hara caer una y otra vez en las mismas acciones...y revivir aquellos sentimientos olvidados por uno mismo.


_DISCLAIMER __ON._

-

-

-

**o.O…o…****Amnesia…o…O.o**

-

-

-

Nació. Creció. Se enamoró. Sufrió. Intento vivir.

Falló.

La secuestraron. La violaron. La embarazaron. La dejaron ir.

Intento vivir.

**O.o…O…o.O**

– Buenas noches…mamá.

– Buenas noches…hijo.

Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras terminando en la sala de su lujosa casa.

Ella…una doctora prestigiada, con buena fama y grande en muchos sentidos. Sabia. Inteligente. Realista. Femenina. Astuta. Fuerte. Madura. Esos y muchos adjetivos más se le podía agregar a su persona. Madre soltera de un niño de nueve años, escritora de poesía y libros de la vida. Famosa por su amplio conocimiento en la medicina. Codiciada por todos…envidiada por muchas.

Eso era ella y mucho más. Eso era lo que había llegado a ser después de todo su sufrimiento. Se puede decir que a ella le fue mal por ser buena. Ahora…intentaba vivir de la manera mas digna que podía…y lo conseguía lentamente.

Se sentó en el computador de la sala, con un café a un lado suyo comenzó a teclear lo que sería su nuevo libro. Tecleo hasta que sus dedos se cansaran. Se le hizo tarde. La madrugada llegó y ella observo su escrito. Una hermosa historia de romance, en donde sabría que esas letras terminarían en algo trágico como siempre.

–'_Pues ya tenía que ser algo así…siempre arruinó mis historias de esa manera'. _–pensó amargamente.

Ella no creía en Romeo…tampoco en Julieta. Y es que, nunca le faltan los pretendientes que quisiesen hacerse cargo de su adorable hijo Rei, pero…todos le recordaban su trágico pasado.

Decía la psicóloga que era un trauma…pues a ella le encantaban aquellas cosas sentimentales en su plena juventud, pero el hecho de no haber tenido _su primera vez_ de manera romántica le había marcado de por vida dejándole muy en claro que esas cosas, al menos para ella, eran meras tonterías. Y por un momento se pensó jamás saldría adelante. Es entonces cuando su vida se dejó de mover por su propia voluntad y comenzó a moverse gracias al pequeño que llevaba por dentro. Su hijo. Alguna vez…su madre pensó que esa fue la salvación de su hija.

Amaba su hijo…pero también le frustraba el hecho de ser de un hombre despreciable._ Como cualquier madre normal_, le mencionó su psicóloga en alguna ocasión.

–¿Mamá?

Volteó hacía las escaleras encontrando a su hijo de pie recargado sobre las barandillas de los escalones. Sonrió.

–¿Qué pasa hijo?… ¿No puedes dormir? –le habló con cariño.

–No, mamá… ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?

La inocencia de su hijo alguna vez le llego a calmar el más grande coraje que haya hecho con él. Sonrió de manera maternal y le invitó a sentarse en sus piernas, el pequeño obedeció sin chistar.

–¿Qué haces…_má_? –preguntó observando la pantalla del computador.

–Mmm…escribo mi siguiente libro. –dijo mientras movía el cursor para guardar el documento.

–¿Y como se llamará esta vez?

–Aún no lo se…pero se que será una novela trágica. –dijo…_y se dio cuenta del error que había cometido_.

Rei miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido…ella pensó en el gran parecido que tenía con su padre. Se molesto un poco.

–Tú una vez me mencionaste que cuando se escribe plasmas el sentimiento que sientes. –dijo con un tono un tanto extraño…como si quisiese saber la respuesta de _algo_.

–No te preocupes mi cielo…empezará trágico pero terminara bien. –mintió convenciendo por completo a su hijo.

Convencido durmió en el regazo de su madre.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Se sentó en la acera esperando a su madre. A sus escasos años podía ver como la gente caminaba con prisa y le ignoraban por completo. Suspiro cansino.

–¿Qué haces allí solito pequeño?

Volteo confundido y vio a un tipo alto, de cabello _azulado_ _como el suyo_, de _piel blanca como la suya_…de _aires aristocráticos_…_como los suyos._ Por un momento pensó verse a si mismo en un espejo. Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse esas tonterías de la cabeza.

–Mamá me ha dicho que no hable con extraños… –dijo el niño mientras retrocedía para atrás con desconfianza.

–Tranquilo no te haré daño, además…no hay extraños, solo amigos que no conocemos. –el hombre sonrió regalándole un poco de confianza al pequeño Rei. –Por cierto…me llamó Sasuke.

–Em… –dudó de su palabra pero aún así contesto. –Me llamo Haruno Rei, mucho gusto. ¿Apellido?

El niño preguntó pero pudo ver como al hombre se le oscurecía el rostro, el temor volvió a aparecer más se calmo un poco al verlo sonreír.

–Yo…no lo recuerdo. –vio como el pequeño alzaba una ceja extrañado. –Es que sufrí un accidente…no recuerdo muchas cosas.

–Ah…

La conversación murió en el silencio. Rei seguía sentado en la acera y Sasuke le hizo compañía sentándose a un lado de él.

–¿Esperas a tu madre?

–¿Cómo lo supo?

Era un niño listo… ¡Capaz y ese hombre quisiera hacerle daño! Él sabía más de lo que debía saber. Rei comenzó a tratar de evadirlo.

–Bueno, tu mochila de niño escolar, tu uniforme y la escuela cerrada lo delatan pequeño…

Vio de nuevo sonreír a ese hombre. Luego se dio cuenta que Sasuke le inspiraba confianza, sonrió de lado en una mueca poco visible. Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Suspiro. Y volvió a suspirar…se estaba desesperando.

–No te preocupes…ella llegará. Ya lo verás.

–Si claro…

–Ya me voy…

Sasuke se levanto y se sacudió un poco el pantalón. Rei le miró…con esa mirada literalmente le decía '¡Quédate, hazme compañía!'. Sasuke dudó un poco por su decisión pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que tenía que irse…ese niño, aunque no le hubiera hecho nada, le provocaba un dolor de cabeza el solo verle.

–Tengo que ir a ver si ya salió un libro que estoy esperando… –dijo excusándose en su verdadero objetivo antes de cruzarse con el pequeño. –No te muevas de aquí, tu madre llegara en unos minutos.

Rei asintió un poco extrañado ante el pretexto del hombre. Y lo vio partir de su lugar, caminando casualmente por la acera de la calle. No sabía por que…pero sentía que conocía a ese hombre. Le había gustado conversar con él –aunque no hubieran platicado mucho– sabía que le gustaba su compañía. Apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano en un gesto aburrido y observo hacía enfrente. Sumido en sus pensamientos perdió un poco la noción del tiempo.

Un sonido desesperante para el le saco de sus pensamientos. Corrió hacía el lugar que le llamaba y en efecto, era el auto de su madre.

–Discúlpame hijo, me retrase por culpa del hospital… –le dijo su madre una vez que el niño se subió al auto colocándose el cinto de seguridad.

–Esta bien mamá…no importa.

Y el auto arrancó rápidamente.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Sasuke entró a la librería siendo saludado por el viejo señor administrador del lugar.

–Hola Sasuke-san. Que gusto verlo por aquí. –mencionó el viejo con una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro.

–Hola Jiraiya-sama…

Mientras caminaba por los estantes del lugar viendo haber que nuevos libros habían llegado le inició plática a su viejo amigo.

–Oiga, y el libro que estoy esperando… ¿Ya salió? –preguntó casual.

–Pues no Sasuke-san…la _autora_ dice que lo tendrá dentro de dos semanas. –le dijo mientras limpiaba el mostrador del lugar.

–Mmm…_Sakura-san_ es algo tardada pero la espera vale la pena…siempre tiene algo con lo que impresionar a sus lectores. –dijo con algo de admiración en su voz. –Quisiera conocerla en persona…

Aquellas últimas frases del peliazulado le hicieron ver a Jiraiya lo muy buen fan que era Sasuke de la autora _Haruno Sakura_. Por un momento pensó que tal vez aquella_ afición_ de él hacía ella podría tener unas _segundas intenciones_ pero luego lo descartó…si Sasuke hubiese tenido otras intenciones con esa autora, ya no existirían…puesto que su _amnesia_ le había borrado mas de lo que los doctores pensaban.

Otras veces…los grandes psicólogos como su amiga Tsunade decían que la amnesia de él podría ser provocada hasta por _él mismo_…aunque todo eso es una muy remota hipótesis que no se había comprobado y no se evidenciaría nunca.

–Hey Sasuke-san… ¿Por qué no te lees mi libro? Puede parecer muy interesante… –le dijo con una sonrisilla pervertida en su veterano rostro.

–No muchas gracias…se que sus libros son pervertidos. –le dijo con indiferencia.

–Te gustarán… –respondió Jiraiya picando la curiosidad de Sasuke.

–No.

Picó en ese lugar. Definitivamente ese chico tenía una amnesia total.

**O.o…O…o.O**

El tiempo pasa y no espera a ningún hecho…pero a veces nos hace caer en el mismo hecho otra vez. ¿Tramposo no? Es algo que Rei pensaba. Y cada día que su madre se hacía de algún retardo para recogerlo después del instituto aparecía él, Sasuke, quien le hacía pasar el tiempo de manera rápida.

De alguna u otra manera…jamás sabía cuanto tiempo se veía con él. Calculaba algunas dos horas…pero le parecían dos minutos. En algún momento pensó que Sasuke controlaba el tiempo, pero claro…eso era completamente ilógico.

–Ah…créeme, si recordará algo más de mi te lo contaría. –le dijo el peliazulado ya por último.

–No importa Sasuke-san, usted y sus historias son divertidas…y algo trágicas. –comentó divertido.

–Ya lo sabes…no son historias mías, son historias de grandes autores de muy hermosos libros. Deberías leer alguno…

–Lo sé…oye, me había pasado una idea por la mente. –dijo Rei con un brillo en sus ojos. –¿Por qué no vienes a casa a comer? Mamá podría prepararnos algo rico…

Sasuke se apenó.

–¿Cómo crees…? Tu mamá tal vez piensa que soy un niño de tu edad…y por lo que se ve, yo no tengo tu edad…además, ¿No se molestaría tu mamá? Tu me has dicho que es una persona muy ocupada… –le dijo…poniendo algún pretexto para que su amigo cambiará de idea.

–¡No al contrario! Mamá sabe que no socializo mucho con la gente así que le encantará saber que tengo al menos un amigo. –le contradijo con una sonrisa.

Y ante aquel inocente gesto Sasuke se rindió.

De regreso a casa, Rei parecía feliz. No parecía…estaba feliz.

–¿Qué tienes hijo?… –le pregunto su madre al ver a su hijo con una sonrisa de alegría plasmada en su blanquecino rostro.

–Oye mamá…invite a un amigo a comer a casa mañana a las tres de la tarde… –le dijo sin pedir algún permiso.

–¿Un amigo? Pues me parece bien mi pequeño, pero nunca me contaste sobre él… –le dijo con deje de molestia en su voz. –¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

–Sasuke…

Sakura volteó a ver a su hijo con una ceja alzada.

–¿Sasuke…_qué_?

–Sasuke…lo que pasa es que es amnésico y no recuerda su apellido… –le mencionó Rei a su madre una vez que vio el gesto de su madre.

–Oh…

No sabía porque pero algo dentro de su interior le decía que no preguntará más.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Volvió a echar una mirada al comedor, había lo suficiente para servir una comida digna. Sakura se lavó las manos en el fregadero de la cocina y oyó el timbre de la puerta, dispuesta a abrir se dirigió a la sala más vio como su hijo corría como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la puerta. Sonrió maternalmente.

–¡Hola Sasuke-san!

_¿San?…_

–Ven pasa, esta es mi casa…

Y lo que vio desfiguró su rostro. _Era él._

–Y ella es mi mamá…Haruno Sakura, mamá…él es Sasuke, del que tanto te hablaba.

En shock vio como el hombre extendía tímidamente la mano para estrechar la suya de manera respetuosa. Era él. El hombre que le quitó sus ilusiones, sueños y esperanzas. Sintió unas enorme ganas de estrangularlo hasta la muerte, sus ojos pronto se tornaron vidriosos al recordar aquellos días en los que él le susurraba al oído una y otra vez que era suya. Su _inner _le decía una y otra vez que se calmara, que recordará la terapia con la psicóloga…que recordará las palabras de aliento que recibía por parte de su amigo, las tiernas miradas con las que comenzó a progresar…que recordará a su hijo y su inocente sonrisa.

Y con lo que pudo recibirlo fue una desganada cachetada y una mirada completamente perdida.

–¿Mamá…?

Y se dio cuenta que su hijo se había sorprendido por su acción…más Sasuke recibió la cachetada sin chistar.

–¡Lo siento! –exclamó un poco al ver como la cara del visitante había vuelto a su lugar con una mirada _comprensiva_ y la mejilla roja. –¡No se en que estaba pensando!… ¡Discúlpeme!

–No importa Sakura-san… –le dijo con una sonrisa. –

'_Fue en esa comida cuando me di cuenta de muchas cosas de las que no me hubiera enterado nunca. Sasuke no tenía una casa, vagaba solo y tenía un pequeño cuartito hecho por si mismo en algún lugar de la ciudad…y tan arreglado qu__e se veía. También me di cuenta que era aficionado a los libros de mamá…y entonces, una luz prendió mi cerebro otra vez…'_

–Mamá… ¿No puede Sasuke-san quedarse a vivir con nosotros?

Sakura, quien probaba bocado de la comida se atragantó. Sasuke se quedo atónito ante la pregunta y Rei solo quedó con su inocente mirada.

–Em…

–¡Por favor mamá! –le rogó. –¿Verdad que sí, Sasuke-san?

Y Sasuke aún no podía asimilar lo que sucedía.

–Pues…no se. –atinó a responder perdido.

–Hijo…eso es algo que, pues…

–¡Mamá!… –dijo en ese tono que tanto convencía a Sakura.

Entonces ella comprendió que por los hijos se hacía todo, incluso…atormentarse a si misma. Con su más pesar dio un si por respuesta y el niño gritó de alegría mientras que Sasuke sonreía con nerviosismo.

Lo observo por un momento y a simple vista no parecía una mala persona…es más, hasta podía decirse que era una persona común. Se pregunto si su decisión abría sido la correcta…si algo en esta vida temía era tomar decisiones que la podrían llevar a la perdición; era un miedo que, en sí…superaba conforme a las circunstancias, más ahora…era una situación muy diferente que no solamente una mala decisión la perjudicaría a ella…si no también a su hijo. Paso por su mente que tal vez eso era ser una mala madre o una persona egoísta…se dio cuenta que su vida se había estado basando en ello.

Pero el tiempo da respuestas…y la vida le ayuda. Si se equivocaba en esa decisión…

Se golpeo la cabeza…y como un humano, intento olvidar y dar tiempo al tiempo.

**O.o…O…o.O**

Por una y mil razones se sentía _extraño._

Tenía seis meses viviendo con ellos. Seis meses de alegría. Seis meses de oír al pequeño Rei gritarle '¡Sasuke-san!… ¡Ven a jugar conmigo!' ó 'Sasuke-san…tengo miedo' cuando le sucedía por las noches. Le encantaba estar con el pequeño Rei, le gustaba dedicar su tiempo completo a él y a su nueva casa. Le gustaba sentarse a ayudarle a la tarea a su amigo, llevarlo y traerlo de la escuela, pasearlo, platicar…sin duda, el quedarse fue una buena decisión.

Pero…sin embargo. _Estaba ella._

Una mujer. La madre de su amigo. Que de alguna u otra manera la consideraba su compañera…_pero no sabía lo que sucedía._ De un momento a otro se encontraba velando por el sueño de ella, a veces se descubría en la habitación de la mujer; recargado en la pared inhalando el aroma que esta contenía…cuando muchas veces Rei siempre le decía que a Sakura no le gustaba que entraran a su habitación a escondidas. En algunas salidas que tenían siempre quería ir a su lado…_y no sabía por que._

Se excuso diciendo que todo aquello era un gesto de gratitud hacía ella. Pero él sabía que era mentira…y ya no sabía que hacer. Se le estaba saliendo de control.

–¿Sasuke…qué haces despierto a estas horas? –le pregunto la pelirosada al ver como él le había abierto la puerta a las tres y media de la mañana.

–Yo… –se puso nervioso otra vez. –Pues…estaba vigilando a Rei…

–Deberías estar dormido. –dijo ella en tono molesto.

–Lo sé…pero soy de sueño ligero y algunas veces padezco de insomnio. –le dijo desviando su mirada azabache.

–Duérmete ya…

Eso sonó como una orden. Contesto un 'si' en un susurro y subió las escaleras con rumbo hacía su habitación. Con paso perezoso caminó por los oscuros pasillos de la gran casa y como siempre pasó por la habitación de Sakura. Inhaló por segunda vez en el día la esencia de esa mujer…_cerezos_ si es que lo podía clasificar así, una aroma suave y profundo, inocente y lleno de vida. Le hechizaba esa fragancia. Inundaba sus pulmones y le hacía sentir _cosquillas_ en el estómago.

–¿Qué no te dije que te fueras a dormir?

Volteó un poco asustado para poder ver a la proveedora de esa voz. Ella se oía molesta, muy molesta…tal vez sería porque venía del hospital.

–Lo siento…ya me voy. Que descanse, Sakura-san…

Y con aquello dicho se perdió entre la oscuridad de esos pasillos. Sakura le miró con algo de rencor y se adentro en su habitación cerrando la puerta en un portazo.

Ya en su habitación, el peliazulado se sentó en la cama y como una mala noche se quedo despierto pensando en mil cosas. Rei. Su vida. Sakura.

Ah…Sakura. Últimamente ella se ganaba sus pensamientos. Pensó en las mil veces que le había visto sonreír…y ninguna era para él. Pensó en lo mucho que se arreglaba para ir a alguna fiesta…y siempre regresaba decepcionada de ellas. Pensó en las veces que la había visto regañar a Rei…y lo bonita que se veía con el ceño fruncido. _Quería_…más bien _deseaba_ que ella sonriera, se arreglara y se dedicara un poco a _él._ Negó frenéticamente…eso solo lo hacían los esposos y él no era nada parecido a eso. Imaginó como sería el estar casado con ella. Volvió a negar.

¡Parecía un tonto adolescente enamorado como en los libros! Sonrió un poco, en los libros…ese adolescente siempre tenía sus fantasías en secreto. Si él parecía uno… ¿Por qué no tenerlas en secreto?

¡Y comenzó a imaginar infinidad de cosas! Tirado en la cama con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado comenzó a imaginar una sonrisa de ella dedicada a él, imaginó el como sería escucharla decir su nombre con suavidad, el sabor que tendría su comida hecha solo para él…comenzó a imaginar como sería despertar a su lado y ver su rostro adormecido, como sería el tacto de su piel rozar con la suya, que suavidad tendría su cabello…que sabor tendrían sus labios.

Si esos adolescentes de los libros podían imaginarse todo eso y nadie les reprochaba nada… ¿Por qué no él? Además…nadie lo sabría.

Imaginando una vida a lado de su querida quedo dormido.

**O.o…O…o.O**

'_¡Sasuke-kun!__'…'¡Estoy embarazada Sasuke-kun!… ¡Voy a tener un hijo tuyo!… ¿No es eso perfecto?'_

'_Sasuke-kun…buenos días.'…'¡Sasuke-kun te hice de desayunar!'…'Sasuke-kun…te amo'_

–¿Sasuke-san?

Se levantó rápidamente al escuchar como lo llamaban de diferente manera.

–¿Qué pasó Rei-chan?

–Estabas dormido y reías… ¿No estabas soñando algo malo? –pregunto inocente el niño.

El peliazulado se sonrojo para luego después negar frenéticamente.

–Em… –tartamudeó un poco.

–Mamá se ha ido temprano y me ha dicho que te despertara para que hicieras el desayuno…y la verdad, tengo hambre. –dijo el niño con un tono inocentón.

Con un poco de pereza se levanto de su cama y se descalzó comenzó a caminar por la casa bajando las escaleras para llegar a la cocina. El niño le siguió en silencio. Llegando a la cocina se dio cuenta que seguía en el mismo estado en que la había dejado ayer…limpia. Con rapidez sacó algún sartén de por allí y comenzó a cocinar lo que sería el desayuno de ambos.

Entre el olor del desayuno y la luz matutina…Sasuke se dio cuenta que el niño le miraba extrañado.

–¿Por qué susurras el nombre de mamá cuando cocinas?

Se asustó un poco al oír tal cosa del niño y es que, él no se había dado cuenta de eso…solo sabía que pensaba que el desayuno sería para ella, lo cual era meramente imposible ese día.

–Em…es que, mmm…no se, ella cocina muy rico así que será que quiero igualar su sazón. –le dijo semejante mentira.

–Ok…

Rei parecía ser conformista con las respuestas que Sasuke y su madre le daban. Probó un poco de la ya servida comida que había preparado el peliazulado.

–¡Te ha quedado muy rico! Pensar en mamá te ayuda mucho…

'Pensar en mamá te ayuda mucho…' Sasuke dio vueltas a la frase todo el día. Si pensar en ella le ayudaba a ser mejor…probablemente ella le ayude a recuperar su memoria.

Aunque algo en su recóndito ser le murmuraba que era algo que él no quería saber.

**O.o…O…o.O**

'_¡Sasuke-kun vamos al parque!'…'Sasuke-kun ven a ayudarme.'…'Sasuke-kun… ¡nuestro hijo es un genio!'…_

'_¡No!… ¡Por favor!… ¡Déjame!'_

Se despertó sobresaltado, sudando y con la respiración acelerada. De nuevo había tenido ese sueño. Ese en el que ella suplicaba por ser liberada, suplicaba que la dejaran en paz. Se levantó de la cama desesperado y corrió hacía la habitación de ella encontrando la puerta entreabierta y un bulto en la cama inmóvil. Sintió volver a la vida. Se introdujo en la habitación y aspiro de nuevo ese aroma a cerezos de ella, con sumo cuidado se acerco a la cama y pudo divisar las finas facciones de ella reposando en la almohada y su rosado cabello esparcirse por la misma. Silenciosamente quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro de ella y entonces se dio cuenta de la paz que ella emanaba al dormir.

Ella giró. Él se asustó.

Pero ella dio un suspiro y volvió a seguir dormida. Quedó de frente. Observando el techo. Y como un vil animal que no piensa, Sasuke ya se encontraba encima de ella. Observándola. Memorizándose cada facción y acción de ella. Escuchando el suave respirar e inhalando ese aroma que tanto le encantaba. Con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla, luego bajo su dedo índice por el blanquecino cuello para luego seguir con el escote que la blusa de tirantes ofrecía. Sintió quemarse. Se obsesiono con aquel inédito tacto.

Rió traviesa e inocentemente. Siguió con la misma rutina.

Aquella imagen a la vista de todos podría parecer lujuriosa y llena de pasión. Pero para él…era lo más hermoso que hasta ahora había tenido, él sentía que su tacto era inocente, suave, gentil…sin ningún pecado.

Él era como un vil niño pequeño.

–Bonita…–susurró a sí mismo.

Prefería usar ese terminó en ella…si lo admitía, era la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya divisado…pero, para diferenciarla de todas aquellas otras prefería ese terminó. Bonita. ¿Apoco no era diferente?

Ella no despertaba y Sasuke parecía estar perdiendo el control de la situación pues se había puesto a _bajar más de lo debido._

Su estómago…su vientre y finalmente…sus piernas.

–Bonita… –volvió a susurrar.

Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y con suma rapidez y descuido se levanto de encima de ella y, ya fuera de la cama…se sintió aterrorizado.

Ella se movió incómodamente. Pero era de sueño pesado.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella. Suspiró. Volvió a suspirar. Recordó. Recordó toda esa trayectoria de suave caricia que le había encantado.

Ya no podía.

**O.o…O…o.O**

–Em… ¿Sakura-san?

La mañana era suave, fresca, nada calurosa, nada fría. Perfecta.

De nuevo se había sentado a escribir un poco más sobre su libro. Un café negro a su lado y su pijama puesta era lo que le habían estado acompañando. Hasta que oyó la voz de él. Detestaba oír su voz.

–¿Si Sasuke…que sucede? –preguntó en un intento de no sonar fastidiada.

–Es domingo… ¿es correcto que despierte a Rei-chan temprano? –pregunto. _Como si no hubiese vivido todo ese tiempo con ellos._

Vamos…a quien quería engañar, él quería conversar un poco con ella. Le agradaba oír su voz.

–No…déjalo que duerma. –cortó.

–_Me gusta._ La mañana…me gusta mucho. –volvió a intentar.

–Si es linda. –cortó de nuevo. Siguió escribiendo.

–¿No quiere conversar? –pregunto en un último intento por hacerla sonreír.

Lo único que se gano fue una mirada cargada de rencor y una frase le deprimió.

–Eres malo iniciando conversaciones.

–No sé…la verdad es que ni en eso me puedo fijar.

Se deprimió. Ese día pasó la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su habitación. Sakura ni pareció remorderle la conciencia.

El tiempo transcurre lentamente para Sasuke y rápidamente para Sakura. Cada segundo era más el deseo, la desesperación, el anhelo…de sentir de nuevo ese roce. Una noche volvió a intentar aquello de nuevo. Encontró una de sus piernas fuera de las finas sábanas. Rozó sus dedos por un momento. Luego se marchó un poco decepcionado, la verdad es que esa noche quería susurrarle lo bonita que se veía dormida.

Y esa era la única manera de satisfacer su deseo de gritarle lo más bella que se ponía por cada segundo que pasaba.

Simplemente ya no podía guárdalo más.

Y fue la mañana en la que se quedaron solos en casa por primera vez. Fue esa mañana. Esa mañana en la que Rei había marchado a la escuela y ella no tenía trabajo._ Perfecto_. El ambiente perfecto. _Nada podía salir mal._

–¿Sakura-san?

Estaba ella…en su habitación, con su teléfono celular en la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Disculpe si la interrumpí…

–Esta bien…ya había terminado. ¿Qué se te ofrecía?

–Tengo algo que decirle…

'_Y sí…se que ese día no había amanecido nublado por nada.'_

–Eres un idiota Sasuke. ¿Crees que te voy a creer?… ¡Por favor! Sasuke, me violaste, me maltrataste, me humillaste, me cortaste la vida. ¿Y crees que te voy a creer que te has enamorado de mí? Estúpido.

Ella decía todas aquellas palabras guardadas para ese momento. Las pronunciaba con tanto veneno y odio que cada letra le decía era como golpe al pecho.

–Tenía yo diecisiete años…diecisiete malditos años en los que yo creía, creía en los príncipes azules y las doncellas rescatadas. Yo creí. Y tú me lo quitaste todo. Maldito desgraciado frustrado amargado.

Y cada palabra le callaba la boca.

–Ahora lárgate que no te quiero ver.

'_Ese día Sakura, caminé con la cabeza gacha. Recuerdo que ese día me encerré en mi habitación, guarde mis cosas en una pequeña maleta y miré al cielo…el sol había salido solo para humillarme un poco más. __Me dolía tanto la cabeza. Y una voz en mi interior me decía que todo aquello era verdad.'_

–¿Sasuke-san? Vamos a jugar…por favor, mamá dijo que estabas enfermo…pero se que puedes jugar. –una voz detrás de la puerta le llamaba.

'_Se que esto es meramente estúpido. Por que tú sabes que yo no soy de este tipo de cursilerías, pero es de la única manera a la que puedo llegar a ti. No lo ocultare más…la verdad es que me gustabas desde secundaría, pero el asesinato de mis padres y la desaparición de mi hermano me habían vuelto una persona loca. Se que el haberte secuestrado fue una baja pasión.'_

–Mamá…por favor, llama a Sasuke-san, cúralo… –pedía inocente el niño.

–Ya le di algunas medicinas…con eso se curara. –decía falsamente Haruno.

'_Pero… ¡realmente me gustabas! Pero sabes…ya no importa. Ahora entiendo por que me gustaban tanto tus libros de tragedias. Ya no importa…_

_Se que todo en esta vida se paga. Y lo que hice…lo estoy pagando y caro. Muchas gracias por ese hijo tan maravilloso que tuviste…y aunque se que jamás me recordará más como un amigo y no como algo que yo quiero, muchas gracias.'_

-

-

-

**o.O…o…¡Fin!…o…O.o**

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

Mm…Idea rondando por mi cabeza desde hace unos meses atrás y que me ha costado escribirla.

Salió largísimo (letra: Arial, tamaño: 10, páginas: 12)…pero entiendan, tenía ganas de hacer un Oneshot largo. Un poco OOC para mi gusto pero me encanta hacer sufrir a Sasuke psicológicamente… ¿apoco no es divertido? xD!

_¿Reviews…?_


End file.
